The Stars Shine Bright
by lolitagirl69
Summary: Sasuke thinks that walking barefoot and watching the stars is a great undisclosed date for Sakura.


Quietly unlatching the window to her office, Sasuke stepped through gracefully without a sound. Glancing over the room, he found that the object of his desire wasn't even present, and noticed with a spark of his chakra that she hadn't been for a while now. Closing the window, he walked the short distance over to her desk; slipping his shoes off and placing them to the side in the process.

Loud voices and the noise of running feet were the only things he could hear as he settled down into her plush office chair. The room was a mess as per usual, with files scattered open on her desk and papers loose from the filing cabinets. _Tch, she can clean up everything else for other people, but not her own stuff. Idiot, _he thought distractedly.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

Startled from his thoughts, he looked up from his place to see the girl he had been waiting for. "Sakura." Frowning, he noticed that her appearance was more dishevelled than usual. Her long pink hair that she had decided to grow out was falling out of her once pristine bun, and her coat was carelessly thrown on with her name-tag almost falling off.

"You look like crap," He briskly stated, collecting his shoes and walking towards her.

Giving him a soft pout and a playful punch to his shoulder, she whined before rubbing at her eyes, "Gee, thanks, Sasuke-kun!"

Dumping her clipboard and files onto her desk, she lazily shrugged off her coat and turned around to face the stoic Uchiha. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, what are you even doing here this late? It's already passing one am…oh."

Raising an eyebrow at her forgetfulness, he replied, "Yeah, oh. You were meant to finish 2 hours ago, and yet here you are."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, she hung up her coat and collected her bag. "Well, I'm all done now, anyway. That was my last patient for the night, so I'm all yours!"

Instead of deeming her a reply, he chose to glare at her desk instead. "Aren't you going to clean that up?"

"What- oh, no, I can do it tomorrow! Plus I just want to go home now; I've exhausted my chakra reserves with that last ANBU squad that came through tonight." Nudging his shoulder as she opened the door, she took the opportunity to chastise him, "Stop being such a compulsive cleaner!"

Scoffing, he simply followed her out the door, but not without a last glare at her disorganised office.

The walk home was quiet and peaceful, with it being another hot summer in the village of Konoha, odd couples and the occasional straddler were taking a nightly walk to get some fresh air. Sakura was too busy looking at the scenery to realise where they were walking, but when they passed her house, she felt a little confused.

Tilting her head to the side, she felt the need to remind him. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, my house is back there. Did you miss it?"

Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he simply took a hold of her wrist and kept walking. "Hn."

Her lips quirked up and her eyes took on a delicate shine as she let him lead her through the back streets of the village. By the streets and alleys he was using, she had a good idea of where he was taking her.

Time seemed to slow down as they reached near the outskirts of the village and she chose then to grasp his hand fully, intertwining their fingers together. He turned his head towards her slightly, before making his way past what was left of the grand entrance to the Uchiha Compound. After Pein's invasion of Konoha and the destruction the Akatsuki caused the village, the Uchiha Compound had been greatly devastated to the point where it was almost wiped clean off of its foundations.

The only surviving structures now were part of the main gate and the Nakano Shrine. Even after Sasuke had returned to the Leaf Village after the war, it had still taken time to accept the fact that everything his Clan had once prided themselves on, in the physical sense, was gone. Even though he still had a small amount of keepsakes from his family in his own apartment, it still wasn't the same as having his childhood home to return to.

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked down at his and Sakura's clasped hands with a small, hidden smile and stopped in the middle of the old compound. Shuffling her feet, Sakura glimpsed a look at Sasuke, to see if he would explain his actions. But found that he was simply staring at the sky.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing here?" She asked, gesturing to the bare surroundings around them.

Dropping his shoes down beside him, Sasuke dusted his feet off slightly. Walking barefoot to the compound on hot nights, he found, was relaxing for him and proved to calm any nerves or worries that he had. Stretching his arms above his head, he lowered himself to the ground and laid flat on his back, gesturing for Sakura to do the same. After she had gotten comfortable herself, she pointedly gave him a pouting look which he returned with a smirk.

"We're starwatching."

Her brows rose to solidify her shocked expression, "Starwatching? Since when do you do this?"

"I've done this ever since I came back to the village." He answered softly, which surprised Sakura.

She was about to reply to him, but was interrupted by his hand in her line of sight. Looking to see what he was doing, she was startled to see that his eyes were trained on hers. "Look up there, where I'm pointing."

A gasp escaped her plump lips when her eyes found what he was pointing at. Leaning up on the backs of her hands, she stared up in awe at the stars that formed a very noticeable symbol. "I-Is that really the Uchiha Clan symbol?"

Sitting up next to her, he nodded, "Ah."

"That's amazing! Oh and look, there's the Archer!"

Throughout their time spent starwatching, Sasuke would point out various constellations in the stars to Sakura, sometimes even telling her a story about them when she asked. She was so mesmerized with the stars and their stories that she had barely noticed that a new set of companions had joined them. Feeling something wet glide along her finger, she snapped out of her thoughts and let out a squeal.

Turning to look behind her, she found a furry, medium sized tabby cat playfully licking her hand. Hearing Sasuke chuckle at her predicament, she turned to see what he was laughing about, only to be surprised yet again. A small black cat was nuzzling his stomach while sitting in his lap, purring as Sasuke petted the feline behind its ears.

"Ne, I never knew you were such a softie, Sasuke-kun!" Giggling at her newfound discovery, she lowered herself on the ground and let the tabby cat pad over and lay on her stomach.

"Tch, shut up Sakura."

Frowning at his harshness, she petted the tabby behind its ears, earning a purr of appreciation from the cat. "Do you always attract stray cats?"

Turning to face her, he watched her gently caress the cat like one would a child. "They're part of the Uchiha Clan. We used to own dozens of ninja cats, but now, they kind of wander and are used by other ninjas. Since the clan is no longer here."

His serene expression calmed Sakura somewhat and she leaned towards him slowly. "But you take care of them. You're so gentle with them." She almost giggled out loud when a light hue of red splashed across his cheekbones.

Sasuke chose not to reply, seemingly embarrassed that his gentle side had been found out. Hearing her shuffle closer, he looked up, only to have their foreheads meet softly. Slowly, softly, Sakura chastely brushed her lips with his. Gently cupping her check in the palm of his hand, he ran circles across her skin, deepening the kiss; smirking as a soft whimper escaped her lips.

Parting away from each-other, he felt their breath mingling, licking his lips and disconnecting the string of saliva that connected their lips.

Leaning back, he took the time to appreciate the light pink hue that had overtaken her features. Gently moving both young cats off of both their bodies, he leaned back to lie on the ground again, gesturing for Sakura to join him.

Cuddling up to his side, Sakura laid her head on his chest and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"Ah, I know."

* * *

**Authors note:**

((internally screaming)) i really hate this now because it was a good idea at first and then i went and butchered it. 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

this is my first attempt at a fanfic outside of my original stories oops, so please be gentle with me o (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
